wellcome to the scariest places
by KouraFukiishi
Summary: Hinata pergi berlibur di Inggris, namun tanpa ia duga liburan ini akan menjadi menyenangkan karena dia bertemu pasangan hidupnya dan mencekam karena desas desus hantu di Inggris. dan dia juga mengalami hal yang mengerikan ketika pergi berkunjung ke Yorkshire,. FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE..! baca sequelnya Calls Death genre adventure
1. HEATHROW AIRPORT

hello minna, perkenalkan saya author baru disini, panggil saja saya Kou atau Koura atau terserh anda, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, saya mohon maaf apabila ada yang aneh dengan fanfic ini hehee..

oke langsung aja ke cerita

Anime Naruto

disclaimer : Kishimoto sensei

rated T

WARNING : OOC, TYPO, alur terlalu cepat, dan sebagainya

don't like don't read

**Wellcome to the scariest places**  
**Chapter 1 : Love at first sight**

_*Hinata pov*_

Dulu aku tak mengerti mengapa orang bule di film atau di acara tv mengatakan kalau Inggris salah satu negara paling berhantu di dunia.  
Setelah ke Inggris baru ku tahu kalau itu benar.

Sakura, teman akrabku semasa di konoha high school mengundangku ke negri Pangeran Charles.  
"Hinata, kapan kamu main kesini?" tanyanya saat kami chat di internet. "kamu cukup nyiapin uang buat beli tiket pesawat dan uang saku. Buat penginapan, makan, dll aku yang urus. Kamu bisa nginap di apartementku gratis."  
tawaran yang terlalu menarik untuk di tolak.

Aku pun minta liburan ke ayahku. Karena liburan di luar negeri di percaya bisa menambah wawasan, aku diberi izin ayah 2 minggu untuk ke Inggris.  
Di bandara internasional Heathrow aku disambut udara yang dingin menusuk. Meski sudah kukenakan mantel yang kubeli dari Tokyo, karena Sakura berpesan aku harus membawa mantel kalau tak ingin membeku di London, ternyata tubuhku masih kedinginan.

Sambil menunggu Sakura, ku amati suasana bandara yang ramai. Sebagai salah satu bandara teraibuk di dunia, setiap hari Heathrow selalu dipenuhi orang dengan beragam warna kulit. Orang Asia sama sepertiku cukup banyak berlalulalang di antara bule-bule. Semuanya sibuk berbicara dengan bahasa ibu. Aneka bahasa tak ku mengerti meski ada berberapa yang ku ketahui terutama Hiragana dan Katakana.

Di sebuah restoran kecil di bandara ku pesan secangkir Irish Coffea dan beberapa kue kecil khas bule. Sebenarnya aku mau beli makanan yang lebih mengenyangkan. Tapi urung karena harganya mahal sekali. 5 euro hanya untuk 6 kue kecil, kalau di kurs pasti harganya mahal. Sementara makanan seperti lassagna harganya 20 euro. Uang segitu banyak lebih baik buat beli oleh-oleh dari pada uang yang ku bawa cuman habis untuk makan di Inggris.

Seorang pria asing duduk sendirian terhalang satu meja di depanku. Dia pura-pura sibuk membaca majalah People sambil menikmati kue dan kopi. Tapi aku tahu dia mengerling kepadaku beberapa kali dari balik majalahnya.

Aku jadi salah tingkah. Di Konoha aku seperti gak laku karena sifatku yang relatif pemalu tapi ini...  
Aku gak bisa menebak, apa dia mahasiswa atau karyawan. Karena pria itu menggunakan jins dan T shirt orange yang begitu santai.

Karna salting sebab pria itu masih curi pandang, aku merasa wajahku panas pasti sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tapi kala dia mulai tersenyum, aku juga membalas dengan senyum kecil.  
Dia senyum lagi.

Aku menunduk. Krna aku tau pasti wajahku sudah merona. Aku gak kuat melihat matanya yang indah berwarna coklat itu.  
Aku masih menunduk saat aku merasakan desah nafas di belakangku. Desah nafas berat yang tidak seperti suara manusia. Nyaris seperti suara singa atau beruang yang menggeram. Nafas itu terengah engah. Lalu terasa hembusan angin di rambutku.

Reflek aku menoleh ke belakang.  
Ku kira ada orang iseng persis di belakangku. Namun, meski banyak orang berlalu-lalang, di belakangku hanya ada meja dan bangku kosong. Tak ada orang dalam jarak dekat.  
Siapa yang barusan mendesah?  
Wajahku masih bingung ketika kulihat kedepan.

Oh Ya Tuhan, dia melihatku lagi aku sadar, pasti aku sedang blushing sekarang, krna aku merasa kalau wajahku panas, pasti udah lebih merah dari warna tomat.

dia mulai tersenyum, dan aku membalas senyumannya, namun tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau ada deru napas di belakangku sehingga membuatku merinding, aku menengok ke belakang namun tetap tak ada siapapun krna takut, aku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku tadi, saat aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksanya tiba-tiba ...

BRUUK

aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, saat aku melihat ke atas ternyata pria tadi, dan dia tersenyum padaku

BLUSH

sial, pasti wajahku memerah lagi,..

"um, sorry I had not accidentally hit you" katanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri

"never mind, I was also accidentally hit you" kataku langsung menjabat tangannya

"introduce, my name is Naruto Namikaze" katanya memperkenalkan diri

"my name is Hinata Hyuga, pleased to meet you" kataku dengan senyum malu-malu

_Hinata Pov End_

_Normal Pov_

"Anata ga nihonjindearu ka no haiteku?" tanya Naruto dengat logat Jepang sehingga membuat Hinata sweatdrop

"Hei, ba-bagaimana k-kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanya Hinata yang telah sadar dari sweatdropnya

"hahaha, ayah dan ibuku orang Jepang, aku hanya tinggal di Inggris untuk menyelesaikan sekolah seniku"

'ooh, be-begitu pantas saja namanya aneh 'Naruto' seperti salah satu bahan yang ada di dalam Ramen' batin Hinata

"eh iya, kenapa tadi kau lari seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengajak Hinta duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari situ

"em, itu, tadi aku sedang makan tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti ada desah nafas berat menyapu (baca: mengendus) tengkukku, aku kira tadi ada orang iseng" jelas Hinata

"oh, kalau itu bearti kau di beri ucapan selamat datang dari hantu itu, apa kau baru pertama kali ke inggris? kalau iya bearti itu benar, kau tau, kalau di Inggris itu banyak hantunya, tapi mereka terkadang tidak usil jika kita tidak mengganggu" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

sontak perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata takut dan memilih untuk diam..

dan bagaimana kelanjutan cerita Hinata selama liburan di Inggris? apa saja kejadian yang akan di alaminya?

TBC

review please

flame juga di terima untuk membangun.. .


	2. BRITISH URBAN LEGEND

hello minna, maaf ya aku updatenya kecepetan (?) hehee, oh iya aku mau klarifikasi nih, waktu di chapter 1 aku salah nyebutin warna mata naruto, itu harusnya biru bukan coklat, maafkan daku karena keteledoranku...

nah untuk permintaan maaf aku update kilat deh, mumpung lagi semangat bikin fanfic..

oke langsung aja ke cerita...!

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : sementara T coz nanti ada yg M**

**pair : NaruHina**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, ALUR CEPAT, DSB**

**Wellcome to the scariest places**

**chapter 2 : British Ghost Story**

'ucapan selamat datang? dari hantu bandara ini?' pikir Hinata mulai bergidik ngeri

"Heathrow seperti banyak tempatlain di Inggris ada hantunya" Naruto, tanpa di minta Hinata dia mulai menjelaskannya.

Hinata pov

aku sampai bingung gak bisa ngomong. karena aku baru tahu kalau bandara ini berhantu, seperiyang tadi dikatakan Naruto bahwa aku pertama kali di Inggris, kemungkinan itu benar pasti ada..

dalam waktu singkat aku dan Naruto sudah lebih akrab dari sebelumnya, dan aku menyaari kalau dia ini sangat tampan, terlebih ketika dia tersenyum.

dan ternyata ada fakta lagi mengenai Naruto kalau sebenarnya dia di Inggris ini bukan hanya meneruskan sekolahnya, dia juga bekerja, bukan usaha besar, katanya. Naruto baru saja membuka galeri barang antik di kota Yorkshire..

setelah cukup lama berbincang sambil duduk kami berdiri dan berjalan ke arah luar bandara, lalu dia memberiku kartu nama yang isinya alamat galeri serta nomor handphonenya, Narutotinggal di atas galeri tsb bersama temannya.

Ketika muncul menjemput,Sakura menatapku dan Naru bergantian dan tentu saja dengan pandangan heran.

setelah itu aku dan Naru berpisah

" baru kenal udah akrab, Love at first sight nih?" tanya sakura dan tentu saja dia pasti sudah tau jawabannya saat melihat wajahku yang kurasa sudah mulai memerah ini.

"aku juga sebenarnya sedang berpacaran dengan bule disini" kata itu membuatku terkejut. bagaimana tidak? hei dia itu diKonoha sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Sasori, ternyata anak ini gila juga..

"yah aku serius sih pacaran sama dia, apa lagi dia darikeluarga bangsawan Uchiha, namanya Sasuke Uchiha, kalau di bandingin sama Kak Saso di Konoha jauh lebih cakep Suke sekali-sekali, hehe" dengabn cengiran lebar dia mulai nyerocos ttg Sasuke,.

aku gak begitu peduli juga sih, coz aku masih aja kepikiran sama Naruto...

"kalau misalnya aku kembali ke Hi aku akan mutusin Sasaori dan Akan nikahsama dia, dia kan calon dari anak-anakku kelak, aku akan-hmpf" segera mulut cerewetnya itu aku bekep sambil ngehadang taksi, aku gak mau dia bicara aneh-aneh di sini apalagi kalau itu terlalu fulgar.. #saru ndul !#

Hinata pov end

Normal pov

"Naruto tinggal di Yorkshire" kata Hinata sambil membayangkan wajahnya yang tersenyum.

"Gila. aku gak nyangka kamu beneran naksir bule itu" kata Sakura

"dia buka bule dia itu keturunan Jepang juga dia di sini lagi nyelesain kuliahnya kok" sergah Hinata hingga membuat Sakura sweatdrop

'gila ternyata mereka sudah mulai terbuka, bagus kalau begitu' pikir Sakura mendukung cinta Hinata (?)

"ngg, tadi Naru bilang aku dapat ucapan selamat datang dari hantu penunggu bandara"

Sakura nyengir " emang bandara itu berhantu. banyak kok yang merasa ada orang ngembusin napas di tengkuknya. biasanya sih yang ngalamin orang yang pertama kali ke Inggris. orang sini bilang, itu hantunya Dick Turoin, pengembara Inggris jaman dulu yang meninggal karena di serang singa"

"aku tadi gak lihat hantunya langsung. oh iya Naru bilang hantunya gak cuman itu?" tanyaku mulai semangat krna menyangkut hal begituan.

"yup, Ibuku waktupertama kali ke Inggris lihat hantu bapak-bapak yang pakai baju abu-abu pake topi bowler di Heathrow, dia aja sampai shock karena orang itu tiba-tiba melayang tapi sebelum itu dia ngejatuhin kepalanya sampe nembus dinding terus dia melayang deketein Ibuku sampe hampir d depannya hantu itu langsung ngilang eh tiba-tiba tu hantu nongol lagi di depan ruang tunggu VIP terus ngilang lagi. kmu taukan kalau yang biasanya nunggudi ruangVIP itu ratu, presiden atau orang penting lainnya" hiiiii Hinata bergidik mendengar cerita itu dari Sakura

"gak usah terlalu di pikirin, toh mereka juga udah beda alam sama kita" jelas Sakura

"err, gini, aku di London 4 hari aja yah, terus kmu ajak aku jalan keliling Inggris, mau gak?" tanya Hinta dengan rencana terselubung di dalamnya.

"boleh" jawab Sakura polos

KouraFukiishi

Hinata pov

sebagai mahasiswa S2 di jurusan Bussines Management di sebuah universitas swasta di London, Sakura punya banyak waktu luang untukku, aku di ajak keliling kota, mengunjungi Big Ben dan jalan menuju sungai Thames. ngelihat istana kerajaan ngeliat monumen milenium yang dibangun untuk memperingati pergantian abad di tahun 2000 lalu. ke London Hyde Park dan banyak tempat lagi.

karena sudah lelah, aku dia ajak Sakura pulang ke apartemennya, tentu saja menggunakan bus merah London yang terkenal. kami meilih duduk di tingkat atas.

aku tengah terpesona menatap pemandangan kota london yang terkesan tua namun asri kala Sakura bercerita.

"Di Inggris juga ada hantu bus lho Hin, dan bus hantu London pernah bikin korban, Katanya sih, malam-malam ada bule sini lagi nyetir. dia lewat jalan Cambridge Gardens yang ke arah St. Marks Road di Kensington. eh, ada bus muncul. busnya gak kaya bus kebanyakan. semua lampunya nyala, tapi gak ada penumpangnya bahkan supirnya pun gak ada, tau-tau, pas diperhatiin bus itu nyelonong masuk ke arah dinding besar. bukan tabrakan, busnya malah hilang. orang yang ngeliat itu kaget banget sampe gak sadar mobilnya ngikutin arah bus yang hilang tadi dan akhirnya tu mobil tabrakan sama dinding situ. tawalnya dia masih hidup dan sempet gedor-gedor jendela krna dia terjepit tp tanpa di sangka ada bis dari arah yng sama kehilangan kendali setir dan nabraktu mobil hingga mobil serta bis itu meledak, di kejadian itu dari orang penunggang mobil dan supir serta penumpang bus gak ada yang selamat" cerita Sakura panjang lebar

"kalau dia mati da-darimana o-orang tau dia mati krna lihat is hantu itu?" tanyaku heran dan penasaran

"karena, yang ngelihat bus hantu itu bukan hanya orang itu Hinata, orang yang ada di tempat kejadian juga ngelihat itu, dan anehnya yg hancur itu cuman mobil dan bus itu, krna terbakar. yang aneh lagi, kalau mobil dan bus itu terbakar di dekat dinding itu, kenapa dinding itu gak gosong? bahkan wt tu mobil nabrak dinding, dinding itu gak retak sama sekali, gimana? aneh kan?" jelas Sakura lagi hingga membuat bulu kudukku berdiri semua

"banyak banget tempat di london yang berhantu,. Kantor BBC ada hantu yang memiliki kepala terbelah. rumah sakit St. Thomas kabarnya di hantuin Florence Nightingale."

"masa orang baik kaya Florence jadi hantu?" tanyaku gak percaya

"katanya sih gitu. dokter, perawat, dan pasien banyak yang ngaku, pernah lihat hantunya di rumah sakit itu, terus ada lagi, The Tower Of London lebih serem. dimana sering muncul hantu cewek yang nenteng kepalanya. ada yang bilang itu Anna Boleyn sama hantu Lady Jane Grey. kalo di Black Museum yang di Scotland Yard ada hantu biarawati yang mukanya rata. westminster Abbey hantunya banyak banget, ada hantu satria jaman dulu segala, terus gedung The Lyric Theatre ada..."

"cukup..cukup..! kalau kamu terus ceritain semua hantu di London bisa-bisa aku langsung minta pulang besok" potongku yang mulai ketakutan mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

gak lagi deh minta di ceritain hal begituan, kapok...!

**TBC**

Huaaa akhirnya selese juga chap 2nya, hahahaha

oke waktunya buat balas Review

Me Yuki Hina hehe ni dah nongol Sakuranya ^^

Jinsei Megami hehee gomen aku wt itu salah ketik un.. ^^

oke ini dah lanjut

Benafill McDeemone ahh, terima kasih ^^, eh maaf wt itu aku salah nulis warna matanya, maaf ya.. ^^

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez ahh, terima kasih, oke ini udah update kilat ^^

Nanako Nijino makasih, ini udah di lanjut ^^

Yukki-onnachan19 ahahaha, masa sih jadi merinding? eh tunggu kok chan? ahh sudahlah tak mengapa.. pasti ngira klo aku ni cewek yah? hihihi padah aku cowok ^^

dewasetia ahaha, terima kasih, ini dah lanjut ^^

oke sekian dulu dari saya sampaijumpa di chap depan..

jangan lupa Review ya.. ^^

flame? boleh asal flamenya yg membangun.. ^^

akhir kata, thanks ya yg udah review n jgn lupa review lagi.. ^^


	3. THE BURTON AGNES HALL

Hello Minna-san, rasanya kok aneh ya? mm, gimana ya? umm aku bingung un!

ahh udah deh, mm, maaf ya kalau di chapter kemarin banyak typonya, habisnya kurang kuteliti sih, hehe

maklum, ngetiknya pake 11 jari, ehehehe

oke, langsung aja ya kita ke cerita,..

* * *

**ANIME NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED : T-M**

**WARNING : OOC, MISS TYPO, BL, BLOOD SCENT, DSB**

**USIA : **

**NARUTO : 24 TH**

**HINATA : 22 TH**

**SAKURA : 22 TH**

* * *

**WELLCOME TO THE SCARIEST PLACES**

**CHAPTER 3 : BURTON AGNES HALL HAUNTED HOUSE AND SKULL HEAD AWD NANCE**

**(PART 1)  
**

* * *

"katanya sih gitu. dokter, perawat, dan pasien banyak yang ngaku, pernah lihat hantunya di rumah sakit itu, terus ada lagi, The Tower Of London lebih serem. dimana sering muncul hantu cewek yang nenteng kepalanya. ada yang bilang itu Anna Boleyn sama hantu Lady Jane Grey. kalo di Black Museum yang di Scotland Yard ada hantu biarawati yang mukanya rata. westminster Abbey hantunya banyak banget, ada hantu satria jaman dulu segala, terus gedung The Lyric Theatre ada..."

"cukup..cukup..! kalau kamu terus ceritain semua hantu di London bisa-bisa aku langsung minta pulang besok" potongku yang mulai ketakutan mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

gak lagi deh minta di ceritain hal begituan, kapok...!

Hinata Pov

Ini hari kelimaku di Inggris. Aku cukup nyaman menjalani liburan di London meski di beberapa tempat dan bangunan membuat bulu kuduku berdiri.

"Sekarang kamu mau jalan ke kota mana? Plymouth? Cardiff? Edinburg? Liverpool? Birmingham? atau New Castle?"

aku menggeleng. "Kota yang lain bisa belakangan, Ke Yorkshire dulu dong."

Sakura tergelak. "Deuuu...! Kangen ya sama si pirang itu?"

Kutatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'please help me'."Naruto kan dua hari yang lalu nelpon ke apartemenmu. dia ngingetin kapan aku ke Yorkshire. masa aku gak kesana?"

"Yorkshire jauh dari London. kita musti ngelerwatin Manchester masih terus ke New Castle. London di ujung sini, kalau Yorkshire ada di ujung sana. mendingan kita ke kota yang lebih deket aja dului deh..!" sakura menjelaskan

aku menggeleng. " gak mau Sakura, aku gak mau buat dia nunggu lagi, aku kasihan sama Naruto yang menunggu aku di sana, aku gak mau ngasih dia harapan palsu karena aku suka sama dia, dan aku yakin dia pasti juga suka sama aku, karena tiap kita teleponan atau smsan pasti dia selalu bilang I Love You di akhir kalimat sebelum kita putus koneksi, jadi aku gak mau bikin dia menunggu lagi...!" jelasku panjang lebar

Sakura melongo mendengar ceritaku ini, dan akhirnya dia menyetujui untuk pergi ke Yorkshire dan membawa bbrapa pakaian untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kami harus menginap di sana, karena kata Sakura perjalanan dari sini ke Yorkshire lumayan jauh akhirnya kami putuskan untuk naik kereta, agar perjalanan lebih cepat.

di sepanjang perjalanan lami selalu melewati pedesaan yang indah dan Asri, pedesaan yang subur,.

aku menikmati perjalanan ini sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela, saat aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura ternyata, Sakura tertidur, aku rasa dia kecapean, hah, kasihan sakura, maafkan aku ya sakura..

Hinata pov End

Normal Pov

sesampainya di Yorkshire, langit sudah berubah menjadi Orange, yang menandakan bahwa hari akan segera menjelang malam, di kejauhan tampak pemuda berambut pirang dengan Iris shapire sedang bermesraan dengan seorang Gadis berambut indigo, di belakan mereka pula tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris emerlard,.

Hinata pov (lagi?)

Baru menginjakan kaki beberapa langkah di pelataran setasiun Yorkshire, terdengar teriakan Naruto menyambut kedatanganku.

Naruto memelukku erat, dan mencium pipi kiri dan kananku. sumpah aku malu banget dilihatin Sakura. mana Sakura cuman senyam-senyum gak jelas lagi...!

Naruto mengendarai sebuah sedan Ford Hitam yang lumayan bersih. bagus juga sih, hehee.

**KouraFukiishi**

Galeri yang dikelola Naruto ternyata ada di pusat kota Yorkshire. tempatnya enggak besar amat. kata Naruto galerinya lumayan laku. lukisan bergaya klasik Inggris dan sebagian bergaya kontemporer.

skip time

kami bertemu dengan teman Naruto yang bernama Sai, dia pandai melukis. lukisannya bukan hanya asal coret tapi sungguh indah, bahkan dia bisa nyelesasain sebuah lukisan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam..

di atas galeri ada dua buah kamar, yang satu kamar Naru dan satunya lagi kamar Sai. karena hari sudah malam akhirnya kami putuskan untuk bermalam di sini, untungnya kami sempat membawa baju ganti.

di kamar Naru ada 2buah rak buku yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya, tema bukunya juga beragam bukan hanya novel romantic aja tapi novel horor dan supranatural pun banyak di sini..

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mentraktir kami makan siang di sebuah restoran terbuka yang bernuansa kebun. kami makan siang di antara pot-pot bunga gantung yang di penuhi semburat bunga warna warni.

usai makan, Ford hitam Naruto membawa kami berkeliling kota Yorkshire.

di kota ini banyak sekali banynan tua. jauh lebih banyak dibanding dari London. meski anggun dan bagus perasaanku banyak di antara bangunan itu yang lebih pantas di bilang menyeramkan daripada indah.

"sama kaya di London, banyak bangunan di Yorkshire yang berhantu." Naruto berkata seolah tau apa yang aku pikirkan,. "The Ghost of St Hilda sering muncul di Whitby Abbey di North Yorkshire. kalau di Fountains Abbey di Yorkshire Dalles sering kedengeran paduan suara rahib-rahib yang lagi menyanyi Glomy Sunday." kata Naruto

"Lagu kematian" Sakura menambahi.

uhh, mulai lagi deh... (-_-"!)

"Kamu tahu rumah berhantu Awd Nance?" sakura nanya ke Naruto

"tau dong, nama rumahnya Burton Agnes Hall. Awd Nance itu nama tengkorak kepala yang ada di dalam rumahnya." jawab Naru

"orang Inggris aneh aneh aja..!" kataku menimpali.

Naruto bicara sambil nyetir. "itu bukan mau pemilik rumah. tengkorak kepala itu sendiri yang maksa tinggal di Burtoon Agnes Hall."

karena Sakura penasaran ingin tahu, Naruto membawa kami ke rumah yang di maksud.

lokasinya memang agak jauh, tapi menyenangkman juga krna melewati desa kecil yang indah..

melewati rumah rumah mungil nan cantik, mobil Naruto berhenti di sebuah rumah besar. di depan rumah itu terdapat pohon yang dinamakan pohon willow, hampir mirip dengan pohon beringin yang ada di Indonesia tempat paman aku tinggal.

aku turun pelan-pelan."wellcome to the scariest places in the world" kata Naruto seraya berjalan memasuki rumah tsb, di depan gerbang terdapat seorang penjaga, setelah berbincang cukup lama dengan penjaga itu Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar euro ke penjaga tersebut. katanya sih sekedar uang untuk perawatan gedung agar tetap bagus bersih dan tak terbengkalai.

kami berjalan pelan melihat ke arah rumah. aku merinding. seperti ada yang mengamati dari dalam rumah.

tapi tak kulihat sesuatu yang aneh. lagipula ini siang hari mestinya Hantu-hantu lagi istirahat.

pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu tebal dan kokoh menyambut kami. pintu itu mempunyai dua sisi yang bisa dibuka dari kiri dan kanan.

BRAAKKK!

jantungku nyaris copot. enggak nyangka pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh dua orang lelaki tua dari dalam.

lantas aku masuk ke dalam sambil menempelkan tubuhku ke Naruto. dia gak protes bahkan sikapnya makin mesra aja.

ruang depan Burton Agnes Hall ternyata luas. bangku-bangku, bufet dan lukisan di dalam rumah semuanya kuno. berdiri di ruang itu aku seolah pindah ke jaman dulu.

"Rumah ini dibangun awal abad ke-17" salah satu lelaki tua menerangkan.

"Tiga orang anak gadis Sir Henry Griffith membangun rumah ini dari uang yang diberikan sang ayah sebagai warisan. mereka senang sekali waktu rumah ini jadi. malang nasib si bungsu Awd Nance atau biasa di panggil Anne. belum lama tinggal di rumah ini, Anne dirampok sehabis berkunjung ke rumah temannya di Harpham. Tak hanya hartanya dirampas, perampok juga memperkosa bahkan hingga menyiksa Anne dengan kejam. Kedua kakaknya kaget melihat tubuh Anne yang di temukan penduduk pulang dengan kondisi luka parah. meski sudah diobati tapi luka-lukanya tak memungkinkan Anne bisa sembuh. Nyawa Anne tak tertolong. setelah di rawat beberapa hari Anne sadar kalau dia bakal meninggal. tapi sebelum dia meninggal, dia berpesan kepada kedua kakaknya. mereka harus memacung kepala Anne! dan itu wajib di lakukan sebelum penguburan. lantas kepala Anne harus disimpan di dalam rumah yang disayanginya ini9. dia mengancam. kalau permintaanya tidak di penuhi maka akan banyak kejadian mengerikan di dalam rumah."

"Apa kedua kakak perempuan Anne memenuhim permintaanya pak?" Naruto nanya.

"No waktu Anne sekarat mereka berjanji mau melakukan itu. kenyataannya enggak. mereka kasihan dan tak tega memenggal kepala saudara kandung mereka sendiri meski Anne sdudah meninggal. jadi, mereka mengvuburkan mayat Anne secara utuh. seminggu setelah Anne dikubur, malam hari kedua kakaknya kaget mendengar bunyi berdentam dari kamar Anne yang ada di Atas. mereka takut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai suara-suara berdentam itu hilang sendiri."

aku melihat ke atas,. ruanga atas terlihat sangat gelap dan remang meski ini siang hari.

penjaga itu berjalan ke atas di ikuti aku, Naruto dan sakura.

"suara-suara yang terdengar malam itu membuat kedua kakanya terbangun, -kami tiba dilantai atas-. suara itu muncul dari kamar ini. kemudian teror menjadi semakin sering. kedua kakak perempuan Anne sampai tak bisa tidur di malam hari. mereka mendengar suara orang berlarian di sepanjang lorong rumah. terdengar juga suara binatang dan suara barang-barang yang dibanting, sampai suara orang menangis dan menjerit kesakitan. karena ketakutan semua pembantu berhenti bekerja dan meninggalkan rumah. kedua kakak Anne memutuskan menemui seorang pendeta dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. si pendeta menduga hantu Anne marah karena keinginannya tak dituruti. kedua kakaknya memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan Anne sekarang. lantas kuburan Anne di gali kembali. semua kaget. tubuh Anne masih sama seperti saat dikubur. hanya kepalanya berbeda. kepala itu sudah terpisah seperti dipenggal. entah siapa yang memenggal. kedua kakak Anne tidak tahu. waktu kuburannya dibuka kembali kepala Anne sudah mengkerut dan kulitnya sudah lepas. tinggal tengkorak saja. dengan menguatkan hati kedua kakak Anne membawa kepala itu ke rumah dan menyimpannya di kamar Anne, dan setelah itu kejadian mengerikan itu sudah tidak terjadi lagi. rumah ini mejadi tenang. kedua kakak Anne masih tinggal di rumah ini hingga akhir hayat mereka, sepeninggal mereka rumah ini dihuni orang lain. penghuni baru tak ada yang nyaman melihat tengtkorak di dalam rumah. Namun siapapun yang berani membuang tengkorak atau menjuk tengkorak Awd Nance pasti akan mengalami teror yang menakutakn. dan teror itu tak pernah berhenti sebelum tengkorak nne di kembalikan ke tempatnya dan meminta maaf."

"sekarang tengkoraknya di taruh dimana?" Naruto antusias.

si penjaga membuka pintu kamar di depan kami. "didalam sini." katanya dengan santun.

lalu dia masuk dengan tenang, kami juga ikut masuk kedalam. kamar yang kam,i masuki berukuran besar dengan beberapa jendela yang juga besar. yang bikin aku shock, ada sebuah tengkorak kepala dalam kotak kaca ditaruh di atas meja rias.

aku memalingkan wajah tak berani menatap lebih lama lagi.

"Ini kamar Anne." kata si penjaga

"tengkorak ini yang menjeri?" Sakura bertanya tanpa sadar menunjuk tengkorak.

kusikut Sakura

"kamu gak inget pantangannya?" tanyaku ketakutan.

Sakura terkikik. "itukan cuman.."

BRUUUKKKK!

Kami semua terkejut, sebuiah jendela menutup sendiri dengan suara keras.

"kamu sih." aku melotot ke Sakura, dan dia sudah mulai ketakutan.

sakura hendak keluar dari kamar itu terlebih dahulu. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!" Sakura yang sudah melangkah keluar kamar menjerit lalu mundur dengan kaget. dia menabrak si penjaga saking kagetnya.

Sakura langsung berlari kecil dan memeluku sambil menangis. "barusan ada perempuan di depan kamar. pakai baju kuno tapi tubuhnya penuh luka." suara Sakura tersengal.

"kalau begitu lebih baik kita keluar." si penjaga membimbing kami dengan hati-hati. wajahnya berubah pucat.

Sakura berjalan sambil dibimbing sipenjaga menuju tangga sementara Naruto dan aku mengikuti terburu-buru.

kami bergegas turun. bunyi langkah kami berderap kasar di tangga.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH...!"

Tak terduga terdengar suara jeritan keras yang memekakkan telinga disertai suara barang pecah.

Sakura terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba diikuti penjaga yang ada di depannya. entah apa yang membuatku berani menoleh ke arah sumber jeritan. pintu kamar Anne masih terbuka.

lalu sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. sebuah benda melayang dari dalam kamar. mulanya aku tak tahu benda apa itu. cepat sekali benda itu melayang. dalam hitungan detik sudah ada di depan kami.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...!" ternyata benda itu adalah tengkorak kepala Anne, Aku, Naruto, Sakura dan si penjaga menjerit. kemudian terpana.

dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada kami berlari lintang pikang. berempat kami bertubrukan di tangga bawah. sakit rasanya terhimpit beberapa orang.

aku berusaha tak perduli dengan rasa sakitku. rasa takut lebih mendominasinya saat ini, dengan segera aku dan yang lainnya langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu,.

mujur si penjaga satunya yang masih berdiri disana menyadaari situasi ini. dengan sigap ditariknya handel pintu.

aneh. pintu tak mau membuka.

suara tawa mengerikan terdengar dari anak tangga. kami kembali menjerit tapi tak mau menoleh. kami tahu siapa yang tertawa.

Naruto dan penjaga yang menemani kami ke atas segera membantu membuka pintu. meski sudah mengerahkan tenaga. tetap saja pintu tak dapat dibuka.

suara tawa makin mendekat.

kami semakin panik.

semakin cemas.

saking takutnya Sakura menangis sambil menutup mata. akupun demikian.

mendadak terdengar tangisan perempuan yang amat menyayat. aku dan sakura yang menangis sampai terdiam saking kagetnya.

kubuka tangan ytang menutupi mata dan pelan-pelan menoleh ke arah sumber tangisan.

di anak tangga teratas kulihat sosok perempuan bule yang masih muda duduk mencangkung engan ekspresi sedih. dia berambut panjang berpakaian putih yang mewah penuh renda. airmata bercucuran di wajahnya yang cantik tapi pucat. tangisannya begitu memilukan. begitu menyayat.

"Anne..." seorang penjaga bersru tertahan.

adegan berikutnya bak terjadi di sebuah film. aku tak mengerti bagaimana di tangan Anne tiba-tiba muncul sebuah katan panjang dan amat tajam. wajah Anne berubah beringhas. sambil menggeram ditebaskannya pedang itu ke lehernya sendiri.

jerit memilukan Anne kembali menggema.

kami semua yang menyaksikan menjerit histeris. aku nyaris munta melihat kepala Anne putus tertebas katana. darah segar mengucur deras.

dan kepala itu... jatuh ke tangga . terus menggelinding ke anak tangga yang lebih bawah.

terantuk antuk di beberapa anak tangga sambil tyetap mengucurkan darah.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh...!" jerit paling keras yang bisa kukeluarkan dari tenggorokanku menggema tak tertahan.

kepala Anne menggelinding mendekati kami.

Pluk. "MAAFKAN AKU YANG DENGAN LANCANG MENGGANGGUMU ANNE, KU MOHON HENTIKA INI SEMUA..!" jerit Sakura tak tertahankan. kepala itu menabrak kakiku.

langsung kutarik kakiku untuk menjauh. sempat ku lihat darah segar mengucur deras lalu menghilang dan mata Anne melotot kemudia jatuh kemudian hilang kulit kepalanya menipis menyisakan tengkorak kepala yang usang.

ajaib. pintu langsung bisa terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa di tarik. sebelum aku jatuh pingsan aku ingat Sakura di bopong penjaga ke luar dan aku di angkat ala bridal style oleh Naruto menuju mobil..

handphoneku terjatuh di halaman rumahnya tapi aku membiarkannya, krna aku sudah tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.

.

**KouraFukiishi**

**Enam bulan kemudian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

aku yang sudah kembali ke Jepang chatting dengan Naruto di internet,. kami menggunakan kamera sehingga saling bisa lihat wajah dan mendengar suara dari seberang dengan jelas.

naruto menatapku mesra.

"Anata wa watashi to kekkon suru nodarou ka? (maukah kamu menikah denganku?)"

aku tertunduk malu.

ku angkat kepala sambil tersenyum. "Watashi wa shitai.(aku mau)"

Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Naru.."

"apa?" cowok itu berubah serius.

"tapi ada syaratnya. aku gak mau menikah di Yorkshire. aku masih takut ke sana. aku mau jadi istrimu kalau kamu mau menikah denganku di Jepang."

"No problem. Of course I do." jawabnya mantap.

aku tersenyum bahagia.

dan akhirnya kami memutuskan koneksi.

namun sebelum itu aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh,.

aku melihat di belakang Naruto ada sesosok wanita lain. tapi aku tak menghiraukannya krna dia langsung memutus koneksi.

setelah itu aku berjalan ke tempat tidur. tiba tiba handphone baruku berbunyi, kulihat nomor yg tertera di layarnya, aklu tercekat. karena itu adalah nomorku yang dulu. aku tak mengangkatnya hingga panggilan itu terputus dengan sendirinya.

aku melihat ada pesan suara di situ, dan ku dengar apa pesannya.

"AAAARRGGGGHHHHHH...!" hanya sebuah teriakan nyaring yang ku dengar di situ, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, lalu ada sebuah pesan masuk dan itu dari nomor yang sama, kulihat pesan itu..

'I'ts Not Over Yet..' wajahku berubah pucat, kemudian kubanting handphoneku dan berlari di kamar adikku Hanabi, aku tak mengerti, kenapa? kenapa? dan siapa itu. dan akhirnya aku terlelap di kamar adikku.

FLASHBACK 6 BULAN YG LALU

normal pov

sebuah handphone terlihat berada di pekarangan depan rumah, salah satu penjaga yang melihatnya langsung mengambil dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. dilihatnya penjaga lain yang sedang membereskan pecahan kaca yang pecah dari kamar Anne, penjaga itu menaiki tangga kemudian berhenti di depan kamar Anne, lalu ia masuk dan melihat tengkorak kepala Anne yang sudah dikembalikan pada tempatnya. teror bbrapa jam yanglalu membuat penjaga itu takut, dia berjalan mendekati tengkorak itu dan meletakan handphone tsb di sana,.

lalu ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, saat ia hendak keluar terlihat Anne sedang membawa pedang dan menebas kepala penjaga itu.

kemudian dia menggunakan darah segar itu untuk membuat sebuah tulisan.

'SIAPAPUN YANG BERANU MEMMINDAHKAN BARANG YANG ADA DI LUAR MAUPUN DI DALAM AKAN BERNASIB SAMA DENGAN ORANG INI...!' di dinding kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

dan sejak saat itu, teror baru dimulai...!

**TAMAT**

HUFT, akhirnya selesai juga..

eh iya aku mau nanya nih, ada yang mau dibuatin sekuelnya gak?

kalau ada silahkan jawab dikolom bawah A.K.A Review ya..

dan maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, dan kurang serem.

buat yang udah review makasih udah baca dan review, buat silent riders juga makasih udah baca fic ini..

maaf kalau ada typo lagi,..^^

sekian dan terima kasih..

satu kata lagi.. REVIEW..!


End file.
